Love Will Find A Way
by Lunessa Mysteria
Summary: When two apprentices from different Clans meet, they have no idea how much trouble their friendship, and later, love affair, will bring to their Clans. Will it ignite a war? Can love really find a way? Parody of TLK 2. Rated T for battle scenes. *EDITED*
1. Prolouge: The Kits

_**Prologue:  
><strong>_**The Kits**

One greenleaf night, yowls of pain split the air in the MoonClan camp. A she-cat was having her kits.

Outside the nursery, an amber-eyed white tom paced anxiously, occasionally casting frustrated glances into the nursery. A gray-and-cream queen, her three half-moon old kits, and a tortoiseshell she-cat came to wait with him.

"Bearstar, don't worry. Runningrain is a young, strong, healthy she-cat. Everything will be fine." The queen assured him, her kits tussling next to her.

Bearstar sighed, pausing his pacing for a moment, his amber eyes betraying his worry and fear as the pained yowls continued. "I hope you're right, Flowershine."

"As do I. Runningrain is my older sister. After our father, Cloudripple, was killed and our mother, Lightblossom, died a season ago, she's all I have left." The tortoiseshell said.

Bearstar looked at her for a moment, and then resumed his pacing as Runningrain's yowls continued to fill the air.

Though Runningrain was a half-clan cat, born of a WaterClan father and a MoonClan mother, he hadn't let that stop him from falling in love with her. Now, she was having kits…_their_ kits…

* * *

><p>As the dawn arrived, a white tom with blue eyes emerged from the nursery. It was Snowpelt, SpottedClan's medicine cat.<p>

Bearstar looked at him. "How is she?" He demanded.

"Don't worry. She's fine. There was a problem with her milk, but the borage leaves should take effect soon." Snowpelt said. He motioned to the nursery with his slender tail.

"In you go, now." He said with mirth in his eyes.

Deep in a nest of moss and bracken laid his mate and deputy, Runningrain. She was a sleek gray she-cat with emerald-green eyes.

She looked up to see him and smiled lovingly. "Come in. They don't bite…At least, not yet."

He walked over to her and looked at them. Six tiny, sleeping kits, one tom and five she-cats, were nestled in the curve of her milk-swollen belly. Their eyes and ears were sealed shut.

"Six kits…We're going to have a pawful with them!" Bearstar said, grinning. He was a father!

"That we are." Runningrain agreed with the happiness clear in her voice as they gazed at their new kits for a few moments.

The eldest, the tom, looked just like his father, except he had a black tail tip. The second-born kit was a beautiful golden she-kit. The third-born was a brown she-kit. Fourth-born was a silver-blue she-kit. Fifth-born was a she-kit that looked just like her mother, except she had a white tail tip. The youngest was a black she-kit.

"What about names?" Bearstar finally asked.

"I like Northkit for the tom, Petalkit for the golden she-kit…after my mother, and Cloudkit for the silver-blue she-kit…after my father." Runningrain mewed softly.

Bearstar looked at the remaining three without a name. "They could be Fankit for the brown she-kit, Fleetingkit for the gray she-kit, and for the black she-kit…Angelkit."

Runningrain nodded. Laying her head down, she was soon fast asleep, exhausted by the birth.

Bearstar smiled and gave her ear a gentle lick before going out and about his daily life.

* * *

><p>Across the deep, cold river, in WaterClan's camp, a moon-old tom-kit was exploring the camp. He was golden-pelted with icy blue eyes. He pounced on a beetle then made to let it go when a voice startled him.<p>

"Goldenkit, what do you think you're doing!" His father, Riverstar, a longhaired blue-gray tom with icy blue eyes, asked. Over his right eye, a puckered pink scar showed.

"P-p-p-playing with a b-b-beetle?" Goldenkit stammered.

His father squashed the beetle and spat, "Weakness has no place in this world, something _**YOU**_ clearly don't understand!"

Goldenkit quivered in fear. His father kicked him away. Goldenkit then went over to his sisters, Streamkit, Songkit, and Sunkit, and began to tussle with them.

Their mother, Riverstar's mate, Mistsong, was a dark gray, almost black, she-cat with green eyes. Sighing, she padded to Riverstar and asked, "Why are you so hard on him? He's just a kit!"

"He's the key to Bearstar's death! But he needs to learn endurance! If not, he's of no use to me!" Riverstar hissed, his fur bristling.

"Riverstar..." Mistsong said, sadly. She was heartbroken at how her mate was treating their son. He used to be so kind and loving. She doubted he even knew what love was anymore.

"Riverstar!" A black tom with green eyes rushed up to the family.

"I saw everything." He said panting.

"Well, Reedsplash, what did you see?" Riverstar growled.

"Runningrain gave birth to six kits. A tom and five she-kits!"

"Six kits? Well then, we'll just have to train harder, won't we?" Riverstar went over to the playing kits. He would have his vengeance on Bearstar! He had no doubt about it!

Mistsong quickly led Streamkit, Songkit, and Sunkit away to save them the pain that their father would surly subject them to if they remained in his way.

Riverstar glared icy daggers at Goldenkit, who was shaking with fear at this point.


	2. Ch 1: The Meeting

_**Chapter 1:  
><strong>_**The Meeting**

_Eight moons later…_

A black she-cat crept to where her parents, brother, and sisters slept. When she got close enough, she shouted, "Good morning!"

Her parents jumped at least a foot into the air while her siblings' heads shot up.

"Angelpaw!" Her mother, Runningrain, said.

"For StarClan's sake, what's with the racket?" Cloudpaw complained from where she was nestled into her mother's fur.

"You didn't see the sunrise with me like you promised." She said, giggling.

"Oh…" Bearstar sighed, shaking his head wearily.

* * *

><p>Later, after Angelpaw had finished training with her mentor, Darkwind, she asked her mother, "Mother, why do Father and Riverstar from WaterClan have to fight?"<p>

"Your father and Riverstar have a bad history together, my angel. Even so, remember that they are just like us. We are one." Runningrain said.

"I don't understand." Angelpaw said, cocking her head in confusion.

"Don't worry. You will someday, my angel." Her mother said.

Bearstar showed up then. Angelpaw remembered: Today she was finally going to be allowed out by herself! Her brother and sisters had been given this privilege a moon ago because of their maturity.

"Remember, stay near the camp, stay away from the borders, and _**stay away from strangers**_." Bearstar reminded her, stressing the last rule.

"I will!" Angelpaw yowled as she dashed away.

She intended to obey her father, but a mouse distracted her and she ended up wandering further away than she was supposed to.

Soon, she came to the river that marked the border between MoonClan's and WaterClan's territories.

She saw the stepping-stones and cautiously made her way across the river. As soon as she reached the other side, she gaped in amazement…WaterClan's territory. As she wandered deeper in, she bumped into someone. Looking up, she saw a golden tom with icy blue eyes. He couldn't have been much older than her, maybe a moon at the most.

"You're from MoonClan." He hissed. "Get off of my Clan's territory!" He raised an unsheathed paw to hit her. Angelpaw trembled and closed her eyes in fear. Nothing happened.

Angelpaw opened her eyes to see that he had fled. Then she felt something wet drip on her head. She looked up to see a black-and-white dog.

With a gasp, she ran to catch up with the tom. "Yuck! It drooled on me!"

It followed them across the river back into MoonClan's territory until a Twoleg came and took it away.

In amazement, Angelpaw's amber eyes widened. "Did you see the size of that thing? You were really brave!"

"Yeah?" The tom smiled. This she-cat meant no harm. "You were, too. My name's Goldenpaw."

"I'm Angelpaw!" She beamed. "Wanna fight?"

Goldenpaw looked admiringly at her. "Sure."

They started to stalk around each other, waiting for a chance to strike, when Angelpaw's father, Bearstar, leaped out of nowhere. Riverstar also jumped in front of Goldenpaw. Behind each of the leaders was their mate. With Mistsong was their daughter, Sunpaw.

"Bearstar. Runningrain."

"Riverstar. Mistsong. Sunpaw. What are you doing here?"

"Don't you know? You stole what I wanted most! How could that mouse-brain chose you, a weak, lazy mouse-heart over a true warrior like me?" Riverstar spat, turning to his son. "This is my son and your murderer, Goldenpaw. However, my son has been a weakling from birth. I have no use for such an inferior kit." He scooted Goldenpaw close, trying to get Bearstar to kill him.

"Take him and get out now." Bearstar hissed.

Riverstar narrowed his eyes at Bearstar and his mate and daughter and left, his mate following him, leaving a terrified Goldenpaw.

Bearstar looked at Goldenpaw, who then fled for dear life. Bearstar turned and left, Runningrain following.

Angelpaw remained where she was for a moment as she said, quietly, "Bye." She then turned and left for her camp.

"Bye." Goldenpaw said just as quietly while still on her side of the border, and then proceeded back across the river and to his camp.

* * *

><p>When Goldenpaw got back home, his youngest sister, Sunpaw, met him.<p>

"Goldenpaw, why were you playing with that she-cat?" She asked curiously.

"I liked her." Goldenpaw said, flattening his ears.

"I think Father is mad at you." Sunpaw informed him. "He stalked right past Mother, and you know that, unless he's super mad at you, he never does that."

Goldenpaw sighed and went to go find his father to apologize. He found him talking to one of the warriors, a brown she-cat named Maplebeam. Once he was done talking to her, he turned around to see son.

"Riverstar, I'm sorry I played with that she-cat." Goldenpaw said, looking down at the ground.

"What were you doing with her?" He growled angrily.

"I thought that..." He began, wincing.

"You thought what? That you could get close to..." Riverstar stopped mid-sentence, thinking it over. Goldenpaw still looked down at the ground.

"What an idea, my brilliant kit! You get close to Bearstar's daughter and then you earn his trust and then attack from the inside." He said.

"Wait, what?" Goldenpaw asked. He didn't get any of what his father had just said.

"I'm very proud of you Goldenpaw, thinking up such a great plan." The tomcat said.

Goldenpaw didn't like the sound of that, but if it earned him praise from Riverstar, he was in.

Sunpaw, who had sneaked behind her father, was listening in, and when she heard what her father said, her ears flattened in sadness. She knew Riverstar's plan wouldn't bring any good to the Clans, only more pain.

* * *

><p>"Angelpaw, I'm very disappointed into you." Bearstar said. The sun was setting in MoonClan.<p>

"I'm sorry Father. I just thought that he was nice to play with." Angelpaw said.

"Do you know who he is?" Bearstar asked.

Angelpaw shook her head no.

"He is the son of Riverstar." Her father said, licking her ear.

"I don't understand." Angelpaw sighed sadly, looking at her paws.

"You will when you're older, but as of now, I'm going to have to get someone to watch over you every time you go wandering around the territory for the time being." Bearstar said, laying his tail on Angelpaw's shoulder gently.

Angelpaw only mewed sadly.


	3. Ch 2: Reunion

_**Chapter 2:  
><strong>_**Reunion **

_Ten moons later…_

Ten moons had passed, and Angelpaw, now Angelwing, and her brother and sisters were now warriors. Their names were Northwind, Petalflight, Fanshine, Cloudsky, and Fleetingheart.

Angelwing was the last of her litter to go on her first solo hunt since becoming a warrior. Her well-muscled body gleamed in the light as the red flower tucked behind her left ear waved in the wind. She looked at her family who were looking back at her with pride.

Angelwing noted that Northwind had uneasiness mixed with the pride in his eyes. Unbeknownst to her, he had had a dream last night saying that a cat named Goldenpelt would come here and that it was crucial to get him and Angelwing to fall in love and become mates for a reason he didn't know, nor wanted to know.

Angelwing nuzzled her mother who assured her saying, "Don't worry. You'll do just fine."

Northwind smiled and said, "Take care, little sis." Her older sisters said similar things.

Angelwing then turned to Bearstar, who was still wary about letting her go off on her own, despite his pride in her. "Father, promise me I can do this on my own. Promise?"

Bearstar looked at his mate and son who both shot him looks that said, _'Agree or I'll make you'_.

"I promise." Bearstar sighed. These days, it was rare that he saw eye-to-eye with his daughter about these things.

Giving him a smile, Angelwing nuzzled him, then dashed off, watched by the proud Clan cats.

Bearstar sighed. Though he too was proud of her, he was still unsure.

Outside of the camp, Angelwing saw a squirrel and chased after it. She ran further away from the camp, not paying attention to her surroundings.

* * *

><p>Across the river, Riverstar's daughters, Streamsplash, Songflight, and Sunmark, snuck into MoonClan's territory to start a forest fire. There hadn't been much rain lately, so fires were easy to start. Streamsplash made sure to have it start close to where Angelwing was hunting to endanger her. All the animals, Angelwing included, ran franticly from the fire.<p>

From WaterClan's territory, Riverstar looked on evilly. Beside him was a slightly smaller tomcat that was golden with his icy blue eyes. Goldenpelt, as he was now known, watched on. He was now completely brainwashed by his father, cold and mean, a heartless killing machine.

"The plan is afoot. _**GO!**_" Riverstar hissed into his ear.

Goldenpelt knew that that was his signal and made his way into MoonClan's territory undetected, his icy eyes glowing with determination. His mission and only priority: Kill Bearstar...

* * *

><p>The other MoonClan cats had seen the fire and Bearstar, Runningrain, and her siblings worried in fear for Angelwing's life. They hoped desperately that she was safe. She wasn't.<p>

* * *

><p>Angelwing fled the flames that consumed everything.<p>

The flames had trapped the black she-cat. Coughing, she passed out, not even stirring when a golden tom arrived.

Goldenpelt sniffed her, picked her up, and proceeded to get out of the fire. Trees burned all around them as he ran through the once green forest. A tree fell down in front of the tom, causing him to stop for a moment to think of another path. He put another burst of speed in, making him run faster. Once he was out of the fire, he dropped Angelwing in a safe place.

"W-where am I?" Angelwing asked quietly, coughing.

"Safe." Angelwing looked at her savior. Where had she seen him before? Then she remembered. Her hunt! He'd interrupted it!

She hissed, "My hunt! Why'd you bring me here? Who do you think you are?"

"Don't you give me that attitude; I think I'm the one that just saved your life!" Goldenpelt said, shocked at her ungratefulness.

"Look, I had everything under control!" Angelwing hissed, getting to her feet.

"Not from where I'm standing." Goldenpelt meowed, thinking, _she is impossible!_

"Then move downwind!" Angelwing snapped. She wanted to leave, but she had to find out whom he was. He seemed familiar somehow. Then his scent entered her nose. A memory from ten moons ago flooded her mind.

* * *

><p><em>In amazement, her amber eyes widened. "Did you see the size of that thing? You were really brave!"<em>

"_Yeah?" The tom smiled. "You were, too. My name's Goldenpaw."_

"_I'm Angelpaw!" She beamed. "Wanna fight?" _

_Goldenpaw looked admiringly at her. "Sure." _

_They started to stalk around each other, waiting for a chance to strike, when her father, leaped out of nowhere. Riverstar also jumped in front of Goldenpaw. Behind each of the leaders was their mate…_

* * *

><p>"Goldenpaw?" She asked in amazement.<p>

"Goldenpelt now." The tom smirked.

Angelwing couldn't help but smile. After all, she hadn't seen him in ten moons.

"Angelwing!" Bearstar meowed as he approached his daughter and this stranger. Runningrain and Northwind followed him. (Their sisters were back at camp, nearly frantic with worry for Angelwing.) They both nuzzled her.

"Who are you?" Bearstar hissed. Then he caught the younger tom's scent. "Goldenpaw!"

"His name is Goldenpelt now." Angelwing mewed. This got Northwind's attention.

"What're you doing in MoonClan territory?" Bearstar hissed, his fur bristling.

"I humbly ask to join your Clan." Goldenpelt said.

"NO! I will not have the son—NO!" Bearstar hissed.

"No I'm not. Not anymore. I left WaterClan a long time ago." Goldenpelt lied. "I wish to stay in MoonClan with your permission."

Bearstar hissed again, not believing what the tom said. He paced around Goldenpelt, thinking it through. After a few paces, he stopped in front of Goldenpelt and growled. "I don't approve of this."

"Father, he saved Angelwing." Northwind meowed. He knew that Goldenpelt had saved his little sister. For the sake of the Clans, they had to be together!

Angelwing held her breath.

"I guess you can stay, but I'm keeping my eye on you." The MoonClan leader warned, gazing back at Goldenpelt. Saying no more, he and Runningrain headed back to their camp, followed by Goldenpelt, Angelwing and Northwind.

Goldenpelt smirked, sending a smile to Angelwing as they headed back.

* * *

><p>Back at the camp, Goldenpelt was forced to sleep outside under a dead tree. When her parents and siblings went into the leader's den to sleep, Angelwing crept over to Goldenpelt.<p>

"Hey, uh…thanks for saving me today." Angelwing said shyly.

"What kind of hunter are you anyway? You were almost killed." Goldenpelt asked.

"What?" Angelwing asked.

"You wouldn't last three days on your own." Goldenpelt said.

"Oh, and I suppose _**you**_ could teach me?" Angelwing asked, provoked.

"Huh, well, yeah." Goldenpelt said, turning away, as Bearstar called, "Angelwing!"

"Coming!" She called. She jumped in front of Goldenpelt and said, "All right. Impress me. We start at dawn." As she walked into the den.

"I look forward to it." Goldenpelt said, chuckling, while he wondered why she was like that. She-cats were too complicated for anyone to understand…


	4. Ch 3: Love Knows, Love Grows

_**Chapter 3:  
><strong>_**Love Knows, Love Grows**

Bearstar was in the leader's den sleeping with his mate and kits. He tossed and turned as he relived one of his worst memories…

* * *

><p><em>He awoke to a shadow. A large blue-gray tom with icy eyes, a scar on the right eye, looked at him with a murderous look on his face. <em>

"_Riversplash!" Bearstar hissed. But he soon realized that it wasn't him Riversplash wanted._

_He looked beside him to see his father and predecessor, Brackenstar, a bracken-colored tom with amber eyes, alive and well, but terrified. Bearstar wanted to help him like he tried to all those moons ago, but he was frozen. He body simply wouldn't move. Neither he nor Brackenstar was able to move. _

_Bearstar could only watch in horror as Riversplash slashed Brackenstar's throat wide open, wiping out what was left of his nine lives in one swoop. The tom fell over dead. Bearstar shut his eyes, trying not to reopen his old wounds…_

_Riversplash laughed evilly as his laugh morph into the same one, but with a slightly more immature voice. Riversplash seemed to shrink slightly and his scar was gone. Before Bearstar was a golden tom with ice blue eyes._

_Bearstar's eyes widened. "Goldenpelt!" Was all he had time to say before the young tom lunged at him, slitting his throat in the same manner as Riversplash, also whipping out all nine of Bearstar's lives._

* * *

><p>Bearstar jolted awake in his den, panting and wild-eyed with fear. He calmed down when he saw he was in his den with Runningrain and his son and daughters, who were all still asleep. He sighed in relief, thinking, <em>what a nightmare!<em>

Bearstar stretched and padded out of the den, making his way to the river for a drink. He stopped for a moment to watch the sunrise.

* * *

><p>When he reached the river, unbeknownst to him, Goldenpelt was watching him. The younger tom unsheathed his claws and prepared to pounce, but something or rather, <em>someone<em>, got in the way that forced Goldenpelt to abandon his initial plans.

Angelwing, who jumped in front of him and said, "Good morning! I'm ready for my first lesson!"

Goldenpelt gave her a stunned look, thinking, _this was the she-cat who was nearly killed yesterday? _

Angelwing giggled and said, "C'mon, let's go!"

Goldenpelt looked over to see Bearstar was now gone and led Angelwing to what he thought was good hunting ground. He may not like it, but Goldenpelt was a cat of his word.

* * *

><p>Goldenpelt could easily hear Angelwing's loud breaths and she was snapping twigs with every step. Maybe he really should train her since she needed all the help she could get.<p>

"Got ya!" She pounced. Goldenpelt ducked, making Angelwing leap full over his evasion. She tumbled on to the ground. Goldenpelt walked over to her head and looked down at her.

"You heard me, right?" She said, embarrassed.

"Only…a 're breathing too hard. Relax..." He said.

Angelwing got up and looked at him, her head tilted to one side. She nodded and said, "I guess that makes sense…"

They were unaware of Northwind coming up behind them until he said, "Hey."

Goldenpelt and Angelwing reacted with surprise. As they turned, their fur brushed for a brief moment, making both of them feel hot.

"Goldenpelt, I want to talk to Angelwing alone for a moment." Northwind said.

"Sure." Goldenpelt agreed and withdrew.

Northwind turned to Angelwing. "Hmm…If I didn't know better, I'd say you two are getting closer." He said amusedly.

This made Angelwing feel hot under her fur. _Me? With Goldenpelt? _"You mean, like you and Icegaze?" She said, naming the she-cat she knew her brother fancied.

"Yeah, like that." Northwind said, feeling his fur grow hot at the mention of Icegaze.

"Remember when you fell in the water when you were trying to impress her?" Angelwing teased.

Northwind's fur grew hotter. "Yeah. Boy was I embarrassed." They let out laughing purrs. As they stopped, he grew serious, saying, "Just be careful, okay? Dad still isn't sure about Goldenpelt. I don't want see your heart get broken."

He turned and left, leaving his little sister with much to think about…

* * *

><p>That night, Angelwing and Goldenpelt headed to a clearing in the woods, unaware of Bearstar behind them. Angelwing wanted to stargaze, something Goldenpelt had never done before.<p>

"So what do you do?" Goldenpelt asked, as they lay on their backs in the dried grass of the clearing.

"Look at the stars and see what they make. Like that one. It looks like a baby rabbit. See the fluffy tail?" Angelwing meowed. Goldenpelt squinted his eyes.

"Oh, I see it. Hey! That one looks like a tree." Goldenpelt said as he spied a tree shaped body of stars.

"You've got it! There's a flower!"

"And a river—" Goldenpelt suddenly stopped. Riverstar, his mission to kill Bearstar…What was he doing?

"What's wrong?" Angelwing asked.

"Nothing." Goldenpelt said quickly.

"Goldenpelt…" Angelwing rolled over to face him.

"It's just that…Nothing. I gotta go," Goldenpelt said as he got up and proceeded to walk away, then stopped to look back at Angelwing, who looked confused and hurt.

The young tom felt like a jerk. He emotionally hurt Angelwing. If this were yesterday, Goldenpelt would be fine with it, but there something about her now…He sighed heavily and walked farther from her.

* * *

><p>Bearstar's amber eyes narrowed. <em>Maybe…if Angelwing can trust him…I can too. <em>He would never forgive Riverstar for his father's murder, but that blame wasn't Goldenpelt's…

* * *

><p>The next morning, Bearstar made sure Runningrain didn't include his daughter on any patrols. Angelwing had cast a bewildered look in his direction. Her father winked at her, making a motion with his tail for her to shoo. She had grinned happily, and proceeded to find Goldenpelt.<p>

They spent the whole day together. She convinced Goldenpelt that she needed more training, which was quite easy. The two spent hours training for real this time.

"OK, how's this?" Angelwing asked in a whisper as she silently crouched down again. She snuck up on a rabbit and pounced on it.

"Good. Now you're getting it." Goldenpelt meowed proudly. He felt weird, good weird. Angelwing did something to him. He loved being with her.

Bearstar spied on them without them knowing. He could see Angelwing's love for Goldenpelt. She was happy. _I don't trust him, but for my daughter…I will try to…_

* * *

><p>That evening, Goldenpelt and Angelwing walked side by side to the camp, fur brushing with every pawstep they took.<p>

"Night." Goldenpelt purred as he nuzzled Angelwing, her red flower tickling his nose.

"Night." Angelwing did the same. Neither of them had ever felt this way before.

Bearstar watched them inconspicuously from his den. Maybe he _was _changing…

After his daughter had gone into their den, he approached Goldenpelt, who looked startled at his appearance.

"Kinda chilly tonight. Come in." He said.

Goldenpelt smiled and followed him. Unbeknownst to them, Songflight was watching them and said, hushed, to herself, "Get him! What are you waiting for, Goldenpelt?"

When she saw that he wasn't going to attack Bearstar, she snarled and rushed to report to their father.

* * *

><p>At the WaterClan camp, when Riverstar discovered that Goldenpelt hadn't killed Bearstar yet, he snarled angrily, "You're sure?"<p>

Songflight flinched and stammered, "Y-y-yes, sir. I saw it with m-m-my own e-e-eyes."

Riverstar turned into his den and spat. He began to plan a new plot and he was going to force Goldenpelt's cooperation in it no matter how his son felt about it…


	5. Ch 4: Goldenpelt's Betrayal

_**Chapter 4:  
><strong>_**Goldenpelt's Betrayal**

The next morning, when Goldenpelt woke up, the den was empty. "OK, today…Today is the day when I come clean." Goldenpelt said to himself. But sighing, he thought as he padded out into the camp, _But __**how**__ do you tell the one __**you**__ love you were planning to kill someone __**they**__ love?_

When he came into the open, he saw Angelwing grooming herself.

"Angelwing…" Goldenpelt said nervously.

"Goldenpelt!" Bearstar said sternly, appearing behind Goldenpelt, startling them both.

He softened and said, "Iwant to talk with you."

Angelwing smiled. It looked like her father was starting to accept Goldenpelt.

Bearstar winked at her and led Goldenpelt out of the camp. As soon as they were out of sight, Angelwing went into the den and curled up to take a little nap.

* * *

><p>"…and in the end, Riverstar, then Riversplash, went mad with grief and anger." Bearstar said, finishing the story of their rivalry. He and Goldenpelt were walking through the newly burnt part of MoonClan's territory.<p>

"Wow…I've never heard my father's story that way." Goldenpelt said sadly.

Bearstar looked at him, then at their surroundings. "Sometimes what's left behind can grow better then the generation before…"

He pulled his paw in and there, amid the dust and ashes, was a small plant. He and Goldenpelt leaned down, head-to-head.

"…if given the chance." Bearstar finished.

Just then, they heard a deep, evil chuckle. Bearstar smelled him. Riverstar. Bearstar quickly turned around and saw Riverstar. He and Goldenpelt looked around them and saw the rest of WaterClan circling them.

"Oh, no…no…no!" Goldenpelt said in a panic.

"Well done, Goldenpelt. You got this _**traitor**_ alone…just like we'd always planed." Riverstar said.

"YOU!" Bearstar turned to Goldenpelt with an angry glare in his amber eyes.

"NO!" Goldenpelt meowed, frightened as the WaterClan warriors ganged up on Bearstar.

"Attack." Riverstar said with deadly force.

The warriors lunged at Bearstar. He was badly outnumbered.

Goldenpelt did nothing but watch in pure horror. Suddenly, the MoonClan warriors, except Angelwing, Northwind, and their mother, appeared and attacked WaterClan.

Horribly outnumbered, the WaterClan warriors, Goldenpelt included, were forced to return to their own territory.

* * *

><p>Angelwing had since woken up and went to find Goldenpelt. She knew nothing about the invasion of WaterClan.<p>

Just then, the warriors returned, Flowershine and Spottedpelt supporting a badly wounded Bearstar. He had a deep gash along his right side, several deep claw-marks all over his body and a severe bite to his neck that was still badly bleeding.

"Bearstar!" Runningrain yowled in shock at the sight of her mate.

Angelwing meowed in worry, "Father, what happened?"

"Goldenpelt…ambush," was all Bearstar could say before he collapsed from loss of blood, groaning in pain.

"_**SNOWPELT!**_" Runningrain yowled as she rushed to her mate. Angelwing was in a panic. Northwind padded to her side and brushed his tail over her back in a soothing manner. But inwardly, he was in a panic as well. Something was terribly amiss.

* * *

><p>In WaterClan, Riverstar was verbally attacking his son.<p>

"Why didn't you attack when you had the chance?" Riverstar demanded, "You could have killed Bearstar and gained WaterClan new territory! What is wrong with you? You've betrayed your Clan and me!"

"I want nothing more to do with either of you!" Goldenpelt hissed, his back arched, fur bristling.

Everyone was shocked. Goldenpelt had never stood up to Riverstar before in his life.

"I'm sick of always being pushed around. I deserved better! I deserved to be loved!" He spat at his father.

"You rotten little ingrate!" Riverstar growled with anger and scratched Goldenpelt.

"_**AHHH!**_" Goldenpelt yowled. He lifted his face up to reveal a scar over his right eye that was identical to Riverstar's scar.

"You are no longer my son. Leave here. If you should ever return, you will die." Riverstar spat.

"Fine!" Goldenpelt hissed and ran off. Sunmark chased her brother off, a look of sympathy in her eyes. No one from the other Clans saw it.

* * *

><p>Sometime later, Bearstar came to. He had lost his first life. After Snowpelt had finished treating him, Angelwing had come up to him.<p>

"Father, please, it can't be true!" Angelwing said desperately. "Goldenpelt wouldn't do something like that!"

"Yes he would. He's a WaterClan Warrior, Angelwing. They're nothing more than heartless murderers." Bearstar said. He was mentally scolding himself for being tricked by the little fox-heart.

A rustle of the bracken announced Goldenpelt's return.

"Goldenpelt!" Angelwing meowed and tried to run to him. Bearstar snarled and somehow, despite his weakened state, managed to leap in front of her, blocking her. Her mother and oldest sister, Petalflight, came up and held her back as Bearstar began to pace around Goldenpelt.

"Why have you come back?" Bearstar hissed.

"Bearstar, I-"

"You don't belong here!" Bearstar hissed.

"Please, I ask your forgiveness." Goldenpelt said quietly.

"Father, please." Angelwing begged.

"_**SILENCE!**_" Bearstar snapped at her. She drew back, stunned.

He turned to Goldenpelt. "There is only one sentence worthy of such a crime…Exile. And if any of my warriors see you, they have my express permission to kill you."

"NO!" Angelwing shrieked. Her mother shot her an empathetic look, having nearly been in this same situation…

With a last look of longing, love, and pain at Angelwing, Goldenpelt left MoonClan's territory. He couldn't join DarkClan or FireClan. Somehow, word of his so-called 'plot' had reached them. No one would allow Goldenpelt into their Clan. Goldenpelt would have to become a loner.

Somewhere between MoonClan's territory and WaterClan's territory, Sunmark and Northwind met and discussed Goldenpelt's lack of involvement in what was really Riverstar's plot.

* * *

><p>"Father, please reconsider!" Angelwing said, hurt was the only thing to be heard in her once-sweet voice.<p>

"NO." Bearstar hissed.

"No, that's not—" Angelwing started as her father cut her off.

"He used you to get to me!" He hissed.

"NO! He loves me! For me!" Angelwing shot back.

"Because you are my daughter! You will stay where I can keep an eye on you." Bearstar said firmly.

"You don't even know him!" The black she-cat sobbed.

"Know him?" Bearstar echoed. "I don't have to 'know him'. That little piece of crow-food is just like his father. Brackenstar would—"

"That's all you care about! Not about me!" Angelwing spat.

"Don't you dare speak to me like that!" Bearstar hissed back.

"You will _**never**_ be Brackenstar!" Angelwing hissed, her eyes glimmering with unshed tears. Bearstar looked at her, his eyes full of shock and pain. Angelwing ignored it and ran sobbing into the den.

Northwind and Runningrain were both very sad for Angelwing, but Northwind was especially worried. The job was only half finished. The two had fallen in love, but he'd failed to get them together. What was to become of the Clans now?

* * *

><p>Angelwing just lay in the den sobbing, pining for Goldenpelt. She'd finally admitted to herself that she'd fallen deeply in love with Goldenpelt.<p>

She knew where it was she truly belonged. Not in MoonClan, but with Goldenpelt, wherever he was. She _**needed**_ to find him.

That night, Angelwing snuck around her family as they slept. Passing her father, she paused for a moment. Sadly, she pawed her flower off her ear and placed it next to him. "Good-bye. May StarClan light your path until we meet again." She whispered to him.

Padding out of the den, she paused, trying to get her beloved's scent. Once she had it, she waited until the guards, Flowershine and Lionfall, were out of sight, then dashed out of the camp.

She looked both ways. The scent came from the left. She veered left and disappeared into the night.

* * *

><p>Bearstar, muttering sleepily, woke up. The first thing he saw were his mate's distressed green eyes.<p>

"She's gone! Angelwing is gone!" Runningrain said. Bearstar leaped to his feet. Looking between his mate's paws' he saw the red flower his youngest usually wore.

"No…" He whispered. _This is all my fault…_

He immediately ordered search parties. All of them were frantic. Angelwing was a popular cat in the Clan. No one wanted to think she was hurt…or worse. One particular warrior, however, wasn't as worried. Northwind knew all too well were Angelwing was, but he dare not tell Bearstar, who was already frantic. '_Good luck, little sister. And be strong.' _He thought as he headed out with a search patrol.


	6. Ch 5: Love Does Conquer All

_**Chapter 5:  
><strong>_**Love Does Conquer All**

Angelwing had followed Goldenpelt's scent far out of Clan territory. It scared her a little, but the thought of Goldenpelt kept her going. Soon, she came to a place where Goldenpelt's scent was very strong.

"Goldenpelt? Goldenpelt…" She called softly.

"Angelwing?" a familiar voice said with shock clearly embedded in it. Goldenpelt came out of a nearby shadow.

Angelwing merely dashed to him and twined her tail with his.

"I've missed you so. I love you." She purred.

Goldenpelt gave her a lick. "I love you too." As they stood there, enjoying being together again, it began to rain.

"Let's get outta here." Goldenpelt urged. It was silent for a while as Angelwing thought.

"Goldenpelt…We have to go back." Angelwing said after the silence.

"You're kidding? But we're finally together." Goldenpelt said in shock.

"Our place is with our Clans. If we run away, they'll be divided forever."

* * *

><p>Meanwhile, Northwind was pacing in his family's den, anxious about Angelwing. He had a close bond to her and if anything happened to her, he'd never forgive himself.<p>

"Bearstar!" A yowl interrupted his guilt trip.

"Angelheart, what is it?" Bearstar asked sharply.

"WaterClan is on the attack, heading this way! It's war!" She said.

"Petalflight, Fanshine, get the queens, kits, and elders to safety. I'll assemble the warriors. Move! Now!"

* * *

><p>Sometime later, WaterClan and MoonClan were facing each other on a broad meadow near the border.<p>

"It's over, Bearstar! I have dreamed of nothing else for moons!" Riverstar yowled.

"Boy, does _he _need a hobby!" Northwind muttered under his breath. Bearstar huffed. _I couldn't agree more…_

"Last chance Riverstar. Go home." Bearstar hissed.

"ATTACK!" was his only answer. His warriors let out hisses and growls as they walked to attack the MoonClan warriors.

Bearstar yowled and his own warriors began to walk. Soon it became a full run as MoonClan and WaterClan clashed.

* * *

><p>Some distance away, Angelwing and Goldenpelt were charging full speed ahead towards the battlefield. They stopped when they saw the dust rising and exchanged a concerned look.<p>

"Please let us be in time!" Angelwing breathed as she and Goldenpelt continued their race against time.

* * *

><p>Bearstar let out a yowl as Riverstar struck him in the shoulder. All the battling cats stopped, knowing that this was the climax of the battle.<p>

However, just as they were about to land the first blows, Angelwing and Goldenpelt jumped into the scene and stood between the two enemies.

"Angelwing?" Bearstar said in disbelief. Angelwing shot him a glare.

"Goldenpelt…Move." Riverstar said hatefully. Goldenpelt narrowed his eyes and snarled.

"Stand aside." Bearstar said.

"**_This_** has got to stop!" Angelwing snapped.

Riverstar spat, "Get out of the way!" as Bearstar hissed, "Stay out of this!"

"You'll never hurt Angelwing...or Bearstar. Not while I'm here." Goldenpelt growled menacingly.

Riverstar spat as Angelwing said softly, "Mother once told me, "We are one." I didn't understand what she meant... now I do." And she truly did know what her mother had meant all those moons ago.

Bearstar's eyes changed from hard into soft as realization dawned on him. The rain stopped and father and daughter nuzzled, happy their arguments were now over.

"Sunmark... now!" Riverstar ordered.

Sunmark didn't want to. She'd had enough. "No, Father! Angelwing's right." She walked over to Goldenpelt's side, turning around to face him. "Enough."

WaterClan exchanged looks. They were right. Enough…

"If you will not fight, then you will die as well." Riverstar spat.

Mistsong had had it. "WaterClan! We're leaving!" She yowled. She led her Clan back home. Sunmark followed them.

"Wha-what? Get back here!" Riverstar yowled.

"Let it go, Riverstar. It's time to put the past behind us." Bearstar said calmly.

"I'll never let it go!" He spat, lunging for Bearstar. Angelwing, swift as a snake, threw herself in his way.

"Angelwing!" Both her father and Goldenpelt shouted at the same time. Angelwing gasped as Riverstar pinned her and slashed her stomach, not deeply enough to kill, but enough that it hurt.

Goldenpelt, enraged now, leaped onto his father's back, knocking him off Angelwing, and with a single, deadly move that Riverstar himself had taught him, killed him.

Angelwing, who had been lying where his father had pinned her, got up. With wobbly steps, she came over to Goldenpelt, leaned into his soft fur, and sighed, "Goldenpelt..."

"Oh, Angelwing." Goldenpelt said, curling his tail around her.

They looked up as Angelwing's father came to them. Goldenpelt was shaking inside, but forced himself to meet her father's gaze squarely.

"Goldenpelt... I was wrong. You belong here." Bearstar said with a smile. He turned to his daughter.

"I think this belongs to you." He said, tucking her flower back behind her ear. She smiled at him. "Let's go home." He said to his warriors. With Goldenpelt supporting Angelwing, they made their way home.

* * *

><p>A year later, Snowpelt helped Angelwing deliver her kits, a black tom with ripples of silver named Ripplekit and a golden she-cat named Starkit.<p>

Northwind, now North_**star**_, knew now that those two kits, Ripplekit and Starkit, had been exactly what StarClan had had in mind when he had been sent that dream moons ago. He looked proudly at his niece and nephew. His gaze transferred to his own kit, a white tom with gray paws named Splashkit, and mate, Icegaze.

A veil of sadness came over him. If only their parents could have lived to see this. But greencough had taken both of them that terrible leafbare. Petalflight's mate and a few others had also died. But he thought, _MoonClan _will _live on, through these tiny kits, we will survive…_

One thing was certain. With both the blood of Riverstar and Bearstar in them, Starkit and Ripplekit's destiny would far greater than any of the Clans—even StarClan—could ever see…


End file.
